finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Heaven (ability)
Final Heaven , also known as My Final Heaven , is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a powerful physical attack, often a Limit Break, and is among the strongest attacks usable by Monks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Final Heaven is the final Limit Break for Tifa, requiring the Final Heaven manual acquired from playing the correct tune on the piano in her house in Nibelheim on disc 2 after Cloud returns and while Tifa is in the party. It deals 25⁄8 times normal damage to a single target. The tune to get the item is as follows: Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Tifa can use Final Heaven as a finisher move to any of Cloud's Limit Breaks. Final Fantasy VIII My Final Heaven is the final Limit Break for Zell, unlocked after reading the Combat King 005, and requires the player to input when it appears. My Final Heaven has a base power of 50 and deals physical damage to all enemies in the battle. To get the attack to appear, the player must input attacks in the following order: *Punch Rush → Booya → Heel Drop → Meteor Strike → '''My Final Heaven' *Punch Rush → Booya → Heel Drop → Mach Kick → Punch Rush → My Final Heaven ''Final Fantasy XI Final Heaven is a Hand-to-Hand Weapon Skill originally only usable by Monks wielding an upgraded pair of Relic Cesti. Another weapon has made the weapon skill available for Puppetmasters wielding a specific weapon as well. Only through applicable weapons may adventurers use Final Heaven; when a wielder removes the weapon, they lose the ability until they wield it once more. The attack temporarily increases the user's Subtle Blow effect, is affected by the wielder's Vitality, and may induce Light or Fusion Skillchains, being of the Light and Fire elements. Three weapons that allow their wielder to use Final Heaven are the Caestus, the Spharai, and the Heofon Knuckles. The Caestus only allows its wielder to use Final Heaven while in Dynamis areas, and the Spharai allows a wielder to use Final Heaven anywhere. Both may be wielded only by Monks at level 75. The Heofon Knuckles, meanwhile, may be obtained by upgrading cesti through the Trial of the Magicians, and may be wielded by Monks or Puppetmasters at level 85. Final Fantasy XIV Final Heaven is a level 3 Limit ability used by the Monk job class. After a long charge time, it delivers an attack to a single target with the potency of 9000. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Heaven is a Fusion Ability unlocked when Holy and Earthshatterer are used. Final Heaven can only be learned by the Warriors of Light. Its damage formula is partially based on the user's ATK. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Final Heaven is Tifa's EX Burst attack, attacking the opponent with a powerful explosive punch. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Players can transform into Tifa via the Trance system and use Final Heaven. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Final Heaven is an ability used by Tifa. Kingdom Hearts II Tifa uses her final Limit Break attack Final Heaven when fought as a boss, sending a massive energy blast at her opponent. Gallery Etymology The name likely refers to the concept of seven heavens, the final heaven being reserved for the highest of divine beings. The ability originates from ''Final Fantasy VII, that has numerous allusions to the number. Trivia *In ScrewAttack!'s Yang VS Tifa | DEATH BATTLE!, Tifa performs Final Heaven as part of her Limit Break chain. Category:Limit Breaks